


I Hate You, I Love You

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2019 Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Mutual Non-Con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra and Fareeha decide to roleplay one of Sombra's fantasies to release some stress after a long work week.





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning that this fanfic does have some slight non-con elements inside it. If you are uncomfortable with that then you may not want to read this story.

Kinktober Day 1 (Hate/angry fucking)

-Content/TW: Sombra/Pharah, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Non-con elements, and Pharah has a dick.

Sombra hissed as the Security Chief grabbed a fistful of her purple ombre hair and slammed her against the wall of her office, pressing her body flush against her back. Her arm was pulled so harshly against her back that she thought it might break. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as Fareeha's hot breath fanned across her skin. 

"What… the hell… are you… doing here… Sombra?" The question came out stressed between heavy pants of breath. They were both recovering from the chase Sombra had taken them on after sneaking into Helix Security Headquarters to borrow some information from their internal database. It wasn't the first time she'd found her way in and it wouldn't be her last, but the Amari knew what to look out for this time. 

"I came to see you amiga. Miss me?" Sombra grinned smugly despite her position which earned her arm a twist. "Okay, okay. Easy amiga."

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me? How many men I lost because of you?" Fareeha asked angrily. Their brief relationship had shaken the very core of the young Amari's life. She had let the little hacker get into her head with those sweet, devious lips of hers and it had nearly cost her everything she'd worked for her whole life. 

"You know it isn't personal Fareeha. It's business." 

"You made it personal when you came to bed with me. When you kept coming back. When you said you loved me." Her voice sounded desperate, pleading and it tugged at Sombra's heartstrings. They could never be together. It would get them both killed. Sombra knew that. So she had to make Fareeha hate her.

"Well I lied pajarita." And she was lying now. A sharp gasp left her lips when she felt another tug on her arm. This time Fareeha was pulling her over to the desk. She swept whatever was on it off in a clatter of pens and shuffle of papers before she pushed the hacker face down onto the desk. "Hey! What are you doing pendeja?! Let me go!"

"That devious little mouth of yours can lie all it wants, but your body has never lied to me little fox." Fareeha said low against her ear as she pulled out the handcuffs from the top drawer. The metallic click echoed in the room when she locked them onto Sombra's wrists. The hacker's heart was racing in her chest. She was growing desperate as she listened to Fareeha rummage through the drawer. The security chief paused for a moment and before she could protest she heard the tale tale sound of her jacket ripping. She was cutting it off of her.

"Dammit Amari… let me go already!" 

"Not until you tell me the truth." 

"I hate you! There's some truth for you pendeja." Sombra bit out angrily. She was easy to rile up and right now Fareeha had her feeling like a cornered animal. She grit her teeth when Fareeha leaned over her, nipping at her ear. It made a certain heat pool between her legs and she was cursing that desire right now. 

"Now that that damn pesky jacket of yours is gone let's get the rest of these clothes off of you." The cool metal of the blade against the base of her spine before Fareeha sliced through the back of her shirt. She didn’t even waste her time with the knife when it came to Sombra’s leggings. She gripped the fabric and tore it down her legs in one smooth motion. Her hands smoothed over the curve of the hacker’s ass as she sought out the lacy little thong. She hooked her fingers into the waistline before slowly slipping them down her legs. Fareeha couldn’t help but notice how the hacker’s inner thighs glistened with her arousal. A knowing smile graced her lips. Her little fox was enjoying this. “Are you going to tell me the truth now, or will I have to fuck it out of you?” 

“Once I get out of these cuffs I swear I’ll-” 

“Swear what? That you’ll get me back for this? You’re so cute when you’re all riled up Olivia.” Fareeha drew out her name while reaching around to Sombra’s front to spread her velvety lips and tease that little ball of nerves that drove her wild. She could hear the hitch in her breathing when her fingers pinched and rolled her clit. Sombra’s violet colored eyes closed tight as she tried to ignore the growing ache in her core. Fuck she hated being so needy. It always made it easy for Fareeha to win.

“Don’t… don’t call me that.” The hacker breathed out, suppressing the urge to moan when Fareeha’s fingers circled her clit again.

“You’re already so wet for me Olivia.” Fareeha whispered against her ear, slowly pressing on finger inside her. “If you tell me the truth I’ll make you cum all over me. All you have to do is be honest with me.”

“Oh~ fuck… te deseo.” Sombra moaned out, pressing her hips back against Fareeha. Her inner walls pulsed around the single digit when the Security Chief curled it against her sweet spot. Another finger was added after a moment, slowly stretching her out. Fareeha only gave Sombra a few minutes of satisfaction before pulling her fingers back, leaving her feeling empty and wanting.

“If you want me you’ll have to work harder than that.” Fareeha told her as she stepped back to unbutton her cargo pants. She shoved them down her hips before taking a seat in her office chair. “Ride me.” 

Sombra slowly righted herself before turning around to face the Amari. She still had some fight in her violet eyes and that was probably what Fareeha enjoyed most about her. Her eyes glared daggers each step it took to reach the chair, and even as she carefully climbed onto her lap with her hands still secured tightly behind her back.

“You know the least you could do is uncuff me.”

“Yes, but where’s the fun in playing fair.” Fareeha grinned looking up at her. Her little fox was perfect, every curve in all the right places and those perky pierced nipples were just begging to be tasted. She had the decency to at least hold her hips steady as Sombra aligned herself with the tip of her cock. A low hiss escaped her when the hacker had the gall to tease her, rubbing her tip along the seam of her lips. She tightened her hold on her hips and guided her down until she was balls deep inside her. It was a quick and smooth motion that drew a surprised yelp from Sombra. 

Fareeha didn’t give her long to adjust before she lifted her, gripping just under her ass to bring her up and then push her back down again. She set the pace and Sombra followed eagerly. The bounce of her hips and the jiggle of her breasts was such a turn on for the Security Chief. Her inner walls squeezed around her shaft and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cumming right then. 

“Ah~ Fareeha… I hate you so much…” She bucked her hips particularly hard at the hacker’s words. Sombra arched when Fareeha started to angle her thrusts to hit her sweet spot. She was getting closer to her climax with each drop of her hips. She just needed a little more. “Please…”

“Do you want to cum on my cock?” Fareeha asked, pulling back from teasing her nipple with her tongue. She always liked playing with the piercings.

“Si… I need it now pajarita.” 

“Then beg me.” She told her stopping all movement of her hips, holding her in place to keep her from trying to grind it out without permission.

“Please amor… I can’t take it anymore. I need you to fuck me until I cum all over you.” Sombra’s words sparked a fire in Fareeha. She wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her over to the desk and laying her down before she started to drive her cock deep into her. It was rough and quick, but she knew it would push them both over the edge. She reached down with one hand between Sombra’s thighs starting to play with her clit again to help her find her release. 

The hacker’s back arched from the desk as her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the room. Her body tensed and shuddered as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Her wrists strained against the handcuffs as she instinctively went to wrap her arms around her Egyptian lover. Fareeha’s lips came crashing down on Sombra’s when she felt the last few hard thrusts before Fareeha buried her cock and her cum inside her. Her tongue roamed over hers, seeking to gain some control as they both came down from their high. Fareeha pulled back from the kiss slowly and looked at her hazy eyed loved.

“Feeling better know habibti?” She smiled lazily as she stood back up straight and pulled out of Sombra’s core.

“Si… much better.” Sombra grinned before sitting up on the desk. “Now can you get these damn cuffs off of me? I think I sprained my wrist when I came.”

“You didn’t sprain it.”

“How would you know?”

“Do I have to remind you how many times I visited Angela’s office?”

“Hurting yourself to see the pretty doctor doesn’t count pendeja.”

“Maybe I’ll leave those cuffs on after all.”

“Pajarita!” The hacker whined, putting on her perfect pouty face.

“Fine. Give me a minute to find my keys.” Fareeha said before bending down to shift through the discard clothing on the office floor. “Oh, and by the way, let me know if you have any more of these roleplay fantasies. I’m sure Angela would love to get in on one.”


End file.
